


Waltz

by KFletcher



Series: As I See You [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFletcher/pseuds/KFletcher
Summary: Vision has been doing research on proper romance, and is spoiling Wanda as a result. Pure, feel-good fluff ensues.





	Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaack~ finals are over at last and it's time for some fanfic to celebrate. Is anybody else excited and scared for Infinity War?
> 
> This one is set between the first Scarlet Vision fic I wrote (As I See You) and Lavender's Blue, so check out the first for context if you like c:
> 
> To anybody who follows all of my writing: I'm chipping away at the update for Duty Bound! I promise it's coming soon!

            The morning after their first kiss, when Vision quietly knocked on her door, Wanda sent a little thread of hex into his mind to indicate she was awake. She might have been face-down on her bed with the covers crumpled around her and her hair a mess, but she was awake. She heard Vision land softly next to her bed. Accustomed to the smell of one type of food or another and noting its absence, Wanda turned her head to look at him.

            “Undoubtedly you are wondering why I haven’t brought food with me,” said Vision, as though he could read minds as well as she could. “I am waking you up because I wished to maintain your sleeping schedule, but, er… My attempts to make breakfast for you this morning did not turn out as intended, and so a delivery should be here soon.” He looked guiltily at her.

            Wanda grabbed her jacket from the floor by her bed and pulled it on, yawning before giving him a tired smile. “That’s so sweet that you tried to make food for me,” she said, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice. “What made you want to try again?”

            Vision hesitated and then sat on the very edge of her bed. “I have been reading books on human love and courtship,” he said. “It seemed customary to give a loved one ‘breakfast in bed’ on special occasions.”

            Wanda sat up, rubbing her eyes. “What is this special occasion?” Hearing Vision refer to her as a ‘loved one’ somehow made her feel a little less lonely.

            Vision turned toward her but didn’t look at her. “Well… there is none, but I thought that the success of our experiments yesterday might warrant a gift of that nature.”

            Wanda covered her smile with her hand.

            “There was one other thing,” said Vision, holding a hand up to his chin as though suddenly remembering something. “Is it not customary to share a ‘good-morning kiss’?”

            The android laid a hand on her bed, looking up at her. Wanda’s tired brain barely knew how to react to his eyes at this time of morning, and she caught herself grinning sleepily at him.

            “I don’t know,” she said. “I told you I never had a boyfriend or anything before.” She reached over and put her hand over his before he could he could apologize. “But, that sounds very nice.”

            His lips quirked into the funny little smile she was growing fonder and fonder of. He leaned toward her and her heart kickstarted as she found herself being kissed for the second time in her life. Had he been practicing somehow? It wouldn’t surprise her, but he grazed her top lip and then parted his mouth ever so slightly as he closed the distance between them, and his warm breath sent electricity over her shoulders and down her hands. She clutched his hand and scooted closer so that she could take his arm and set it around her back.

            They broke apart, and Wanda set her head on his shoulder, trying to pretend like she didn’t want to beg for more. Vision patted her back awkwardly and she grinned into his cable-knit sweater.

            “How was that?” he asked. “Would you consider it more satisfying than yesterday’s kisses?”

            Wanda nodded into his shoulder. “What, were you practicing on a mirror? I caught Pietro doing that when we were little.” The thought made her smile, and the prick of grief was a little smaller this time.

            “I found several Wikihow articles on the topic,” said Vision, and Wanda let go of him to flop over on her side, laughing. He continued stoically. “I found Cosmopolitan’s explanations far too confusing.”

            Maybe she was still tired from waking up and giddy from the kiss, but Wanda kept laughing and laughing at the image of Vision in the middle of the night, reading Wikihow articles about kissing, with his fingers steepled and his brow furrowed in concentration. She wiped a tear out of her eye when she finally stopped. Nothing had made her laugh to tears since before she and Pietro had gone to HYDRA.

            She looked back at Vision, who was gazing at her affectionately.

            “You look healthy,” he said. “I believe I once heard Mr. Barton say, ‘laughter is the best medicine’.”

            Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Wanda looked with her mind and found a staff member, preoccupied with thoughts of the broken coffee machine and wondering what all the noise was in Wanda’s room. Vision went to answer the door and Wanda tried to stifle another fit of giggles as he thanked the staff member and shut the door again. He straightened the covers on Wanda’s bed before carefully setting out the breakfast. Wanda’s eyes widened.

            Crepes with raspberry sauce, blueberries, and whipped cream. Crescent-shaped pastries sprinkled with powdered sugar. Rich toast with a poached egg and cheese melting over its sides. Strawberry slices arranged in a ring with little white chocolate roses.

            “How much did this cost you?” cried Wanda.

            “Technically it comes from the compound’s budget, so don’t worry about the price. Our colleagues regularly order meals equally as decadent.”

            Wanda didn’t even want to touch the meal. Her mind was going over the salted meat, dark bread, and watery soups her family had eaten for days on end when she was a child. What would her parents have said if they’d known she would one day eat something like this?

            “This is a _croissant_ ,” said Vision when she asked about the various dishes. “And this is a _croque madame_. You ought to eat the croque because it has plenty of protein.”

            Wanda could barely manage half of the croque; it was far too greasy for what she was used to, and she wanted to try the croissant and the crepe. She popped a white chocolate rose into her mouth and closed her eyes in delight.

            “Why did you buy so much at once?” she mourned. “Just one of these dishes would have been enough for breakfast. I can’t eat it all.”

            Vision set down the croissant he had been eating. “I wanted to ‘pamper’ you,” he said, as though practicing the word for the first time. “Eat a little of everything. I am certain the rest will be readily taken if left in the staff cafeteria.”

            He crossed his legs and rested his chin in one hand as she ate. “I read three or four of the supposed greatest romances last night,” he said. “Do you know _Romeo and Juliet_?”

            Wanda shook her head, biting into a croissant. It was filled with cream.

            Vision looked over her shoulder. “While it features some eloquent soliloquys—” he missed Wanda wrinkling her nose at the unfamiliar vocabulary, “—I honestly could not understand the romantic merits of such a story.”

            He explained the plot as Wanda picked at the rest of the food, not wanting to get too full. She hated the feeling because it always gave her some guilt when she thought of her parents. Most of the story went over her head, but what she understood, she agreed wasn’t exemplary of a great romance.

            “In my opinion, it ought to be labeled more as a tragedy than a romance,” finished Vision, as Wanda packed up the food. “Families so opposed that lovers end up dead in the process?” He shook his head.

           

            Later, after all the food was gone and Wanda had gotten the chance to brush her hair and teeth, the two sat on her bed.

            “What else did you learn during your night of research?” asked Wanda, genuinely curious. She reached to tangle her fingers with Vision’s, and this time it wasn’t so difficult.

            “Much of my research turned up the same thing you told me yesterday; that every individual tends to prefer different things in their romantic lives, both in physical interactions and in courtship. I do hope that the breakfast this morning was to your liking,” he said, eyeing her expression.

            Wanda blushed a little. “It was very nice, but in future, don’t spend so much money on me?”

            Vision nodded.

            Silence hung in the air for a moment.

            His finger twitched and his expression relaxed. He looked softly at her. “One book I perused recommended dancing.”

            “Dancing?” Wanda hadn’t danced since she was a little girl, and that hadn’t been anything special. She and Pietro had been too busy pickpocketing to learn any Sokovian folk dance at holidays and festivals. “But there’s no room in here,” she fumbled.

            “There are plenty of unused spaces in the compound’s lower floors.”

 

            So Wanda found herself stepping out of the elevator, holding Vision’s arm as he guided her gently through the dark hallway. A few loose cords here and there spat sparks as he pulled a lever to turn the power on. Wanda repressed a shiver. Nobody had been down here in ages. It was so far away from all the clamoring thoughts she was used to. She climbed into Vision’s mind for a sense of reassurance; he was perfectly confident and calm.

            At the end of a set of halls was an empty room the size of an entire house… or bigger. The walls and floors were concrete and it smelled like gasoline and dust kicked up beneath their feet. It wasn’t exactly beautiful, but it did possess a certain empty grace. Wanda suspected that it was once a hangar of sorts.

            Vision let go of her to set down the amplifier he’d brought with them. When music started drifting from it, Wanda recognized it as one of the piano songs he had given her the day before (she had fallen asleep listening to the playlist).

            Vision rested one hand on her waist and took her hand with the other. Her heart thudded loudly in her ears.

            “Have you ever waltzed before?” he asked.

            Wanda quailed and shook her head. “I haven’t ever danced with a partner,” she said.

            Vision hummed quietly, and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Put your feet on mine and I shall demonstrate.”

            Wanda wondered if he could feel her heartbeat in her hands as she stepped nervously up onto his feet, biting her lip and hoping that she wasn’t too heavy. But he began moving effortlessly, and she remembered that he was, after all, part vibranium.

            The movement was so unfamiliar, it took Wanda some time to get accustomed to it. When she finally got the courage to step down and try to move in time with the music, she stumbled, but Vision held her waist and guided her. _1-2-3_ , _1-2-3_. The lilting rhythm was peaceful, and after a while Wanda began to grow accustomed to the movement. Her steps became deeper and she twirled around the empty hangar.

            When the song ended and they stopped, Wanda flushed as she realized that she had been so close to Vision the entire time, practically chest-to-chest, their bodies moving in sync. She looked up to find him smiling gently at her, and realized that she was smiling as well.

            She was startled when Vision began to move again, guiding her calmly. It was still a waltz, she thought, but he moved his arms, spinning her this way and that, sometimes crossing her arms over herself so that he was at her side, then twirling her again. She staggered at the unnatural movement, but somehow his strong hands kept her in check.

            As the song was coming to an end, she heard him ask, “Do you trust me?”

            She had no idea what he had in mind with the question, but she nodded, and then her world tilted. She thought for a moment that she was falling backwards, but Vision’s arm on her waist held her up; he was leaning down with her. It sent a swooning feeling down her chest. He brought her up again with a rush of air, and gave her a moment to steady herself.

            “When did you learn to dance?” she asked breathlessly, looking down at herself. Vision had told her to wear whatever she liked, and so she’d come in her jacket and sweatpants. She put the pullstrings of her jacket back in place and shook out her now-wild hair.

            “I practiced with several tutorial videos,” said Vision, tilting his head slightly. “Did you enjoy it?”

            Wanda nodded, still trying to catch her breath. “I’m no good at it, though,” she said. He stepped closer to her. She cowered under his intense gaze.

            “How are you to know whether you are good at something when you’ve only tried it for a few minutes?” he queried, brow furrowing.

            “ _You_ watched a few videos and learned it perfectly,” she argued.

            He looked to the side. “You cannot compare yourself to me, Wanda.” He paused for a moment. Quiet piano music floated around in the massive room. “You have many talents that I do not possess, and I have many talents that you do not possess. Surely being a part of our particular group of colleagues has taught you that we are simply different.”

            Wanda looked at her feet, bare and covered in dust. “I would not call my powers ‘talents’,” she said bitterly.

            Vision took her hand. “But you are human,” he said, as though the word was the most incredible thing in the world. “You are _you_ , and only you can be you. Your powers brought us together, and you have many other talents.”

            Wanda scoffed, but his words made her want to cry.

            “You do,” he insisted. “You can certainly cook better than I, can’t you?”

            She couldn’t help but laugh, and he smiled. She liked the way his teeth stood out against his deep red skin.

            “Wanda Maximoff,” he said, “You are the singular human I fell in love with…” he seemed to struggle to turn the phrase, “… and I would have you no other way.”

            Wanda looked up at his face. This was getting sappy in a hurry, but she wanted him to continue. He was quiet, however, looking back at her, his gaze flicking from one of her eyes to the other. She felt very vulnerable.

            His hand reached up to brush her hair back, over her shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her neck, softly, just below her ear.

            She balled one hand into his shirt, biting her lip. He paused.

            “It’s fine,” she said. “I like that.”

            So he kissed her again, more fervently this time, and trailed down her neck until he reached the edge of her jacket. He drew back, and Wanda let herself shiver a little bit.

            Vision cleared his throat, looking down. “My apologies,” he said. “It simply seemed… appealing.”

            Wanda fought with herself. She did not want to admit the things she was feeling, but they came up nonetheless. She wanted to pull him back, tear his shirt off, bite him, reach into his mind and play his emotions like a harp, _something_. She chewed on her lip, silently reprimanding herself. She was glad that she was the only one who could read minds out of the two of them.

            “Wanda?”

            She snapped back into reality.

            “It’s fine,” she said hurriedly, “It was good, I liked it.”

            He still looked at her with concern. “If you find anything I do disagreeable in any way, please don’t hesitate to—”

            She held up her hand, cutting him off. “Not disagreeable, just now,” she said. “Just… a ‘turn on’.”

            He cocked his head.

            “Look it up when you do your research tonight,” she said, with a little laugh.


End file.
